The skin, organ in contact with the environment, is constantly subjected to damage, both from the outside and from the inside, which threatens its balance and alters its appearance.
It is known, for example, that excessive exposure to ultraviolet rays (UV) is reflected by various cutaneous manifestations, such as actinic erythemas, solar elastosis, or else the premature appearance of the effects of cutaneous aging: the skin becomes loose, deeply wrinkled, rough, dry, sprinkled with hypopigmented or hyperpigmented spots and dilated vessels. These manifestations, which reflect profound structural changes in the cutaneous tissue, are unsightly and ugly, and many people have a tendency to want to smooth them out.
This is why the objective of this invention is to propose an effective means for protecting the skin against damage that can alter its proper operation and its appearance and for combating the manifestations that follow therefrom.